Dans la peau d'un rat
by Roudoudou
Summary: Mon nom ? Croûtard. Jusqu'à maintenant, je vivais une vie paisible qui consistait à manger, dormir, manger, dormir, manger... Mais voilà que Sirius Black et Pattenrond ont décidé de gâcher mon existence ! La vie dans la peau d'un rat, c'est pas facile !
1. Prologue

**Petit Blabla de Roudoudou :**

Voili voilou ! Je poste (enfin) ma fic. Pour les éclaireurs qui l'attendaient tant, ben c'est bien pour vous que je le fais. Mais bon, tant qu'à partir dans un projet totalement suicidaire, autant aller jusqu'au bout. parce qu'autant être franche, en choisissant d'écrire une fic du point de vue de Croûtard, Queudver, Peter, le rat, ou n'importe quel nom qu'on puisse lui donner (pas très français tout ça ), c'est vraiment aller droit dans le mur. Mais je suis comme ça. Alors faut pas vous inquiéter.

Passons au résumé. Alors en gros, ce sont les évènements qui se produisent à partir du tome 3 d'Harry potter jusqu'à, je-sais-pas-encore-où, et tout ça, basé sur le point de vue de Croûtard.

Sinon, ben l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, les persos non plus, tout ceci appartient à notre tant aimée JK Rowling, et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

Bon ben place à l'histoire maintenant...

Dans la peau d'un rat...

**Prologue.**

Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'hôtel, et seuls quelques ronflements venaient troubler le silence de la pièce. Le jour se levait sur Louxor en ce 30 juillet 1993. Cela faisait déjà 6 jours que les Weasley étaient arrivés en Egypte pour rendre visite à leur fils et frère aîné Bill. Ce dernier travaillait pour la banque Gringott's.

Ils logeaient dans un petit hôtel, non loin de Louxor. Ce petit hôtel n'avait rien de très luxueux, mais il plaisait beaucoup à la petite famille.

Au début de leur séjour, ils avaient été interviewés et photographiés par un reporter de la » Gazette des Sorciers ». En effet, Arthur Weasley avait gagné le grand prix du célèbre journal, ce qui avait permis à la tribu rousse d'aller rendre visite à Bill en Egypte. Hélas, Charlie n'avait pas pu se joindre à eux, car il avait beaucoup de travail avec ses dragons en Roumanie.

Une nouvelle journée de vacances commençait. Et d'ailleurs, 3 têtes rousses bougeaient dans leur lit. Car cette chambre était celle de Ron Weasley et de deux de ses frères, les jumeaux Fred et George. Sur l'oreiller de Ron, il y avait quelque chose qui s'agitait. Une grosse boule de poils marron, avec une longue queue, deux petites oreilles et on pouvait voir qu'un doigt manquait sur l'une de ses pattes avant. Ce gros rat, qui répondait au doux nom de Croûtard, était l'animal de compagnie de Ron. Ses journées se résumaient à manger, dormir, manger, et puis encore dormir et ne pas oublier : manger. Autant dire qu'il menait plutôt la belle vie.

_Wooooooooohhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa ! J'ai bien dormi moi. Rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se remettre d'une journée particulièrement éprouvante !_

La journée éprouvante en question avait consisté à dormir, manger, rester sur l'épaule de Ron, dormir dans la poche de Ron, manger, se reposer dans la chambre à l'hôtel et enfin, terminer par un bon gros repas, soi-disant bien mérité. Autant dire qu'il faudrait une bonne semaine à Croûtard pour se remettre de cet emploi du temps surchargé.

« Ah ! T'es réveillé Croûtard ? » Lui demanda son maître.

« Je suppose que tu ne seras pas contre un bon petit déjeuner »

_Bien sur que je ne suis pas contre !! J'y pense depuis hier soir !!!_

L'adolescent se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre avec son rat sur l'épaule. Il allait à la salle à manger de l'hôtel pour y rejoindre le reste de la troupe Weasley. Mais ça n'était pas tout à fait l'avis de ses deux frères. En effet, avant que le rouquin (ndl : lequel ????? oO nda : Il s'agit de Ron) n'ai pu toucher la poignée de la porte, un gros coussin le percuta de plein fouet sur l'épaule, faisant tomber le pauvre Croûtard par terre.

_Hey ! Mais ça va pas la tête ????? C'est vraiment des malades ces deux-là !! Faut les faire enfermer, c'est pas possible !!! _

Visiblement, ce cher rongeur n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la blague des jumeaux. Ron, quand à lui, explosa de rire et commença une bataille d'oreillers avec ses frères. Après 10 minutes d'acharnement, il dû accepter sa défaite contre des adversaires sur entraînés pour lui. Il était à bout de souffle, mais rigolait tout de même de bon cœur avec ses frères.

Ce fût une petite tête rousse qui les ramena à la réalité. En effet, leur petite sœur, Ginny, se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Je crois que ces messieurs sont attendus pour le petit dèj' ! «

« On arrive Ginny ! « Lui répondit Fred.

« Je dirais même plus, Ginny, on arrive ! » Rajouta George.

Ginny et Ron levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps, exaspérés par leurs frères.

Lors de leur arrivée à l'hôtel, les jumeaux avaient découvert une bande dessinée de Tintin, sans doute oubliée par un moldu français qui passait ses vacances en Egypte, et depuis qu'ils y avaient jeté un sort de traduction, les jumeaux ne cessaient de parler à la manière des Dupont et Dupond, au grand désespoir du reste de la famille.

Ron récupéra Croûtard, le mis dans sa poche, et suivit ses frères et sa sœur vers les escaliers.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, ils y trouvèrent déjà leurs parents et un Percy absorbé par la conversation qu'il tenait avec son père, qui, nous devrons l'avouer, n'avais pas l'air de partager le même enthousiasme. Les quatre nouveaux arrivants sourirent devant la scène. Il n'était pas rare de trouver Percy dans ce genre de situation ; mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le déranger. Du moment qu'il pouvait exposer son point de vue, peut importe qu'on l'écoute ou non. Arthur Weasley, remarquant l'arrivée de quatre de ses enfants, en profita pour mettre un terme au débat sur la manière de remplir correctement ses fonctions de préfet en chef à Poudlard.

« Ah tiens ! Les marmottes sont enfin debout ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour le petit déjeuner. «

« Bonjour les enfants ! Vous avez bien dormi ?? « Leur demanda leur mère, Molly Weasley.

« Très bien, merci. » Répondirent les quatre adolescents en cœur.

« Qu'avons-nous de prévu pour aujourd'hui, Molly-chérie ?? » Demanda Arthur.

« Et bien, il y avait la visite d'Abou Sim bel ou alors, faire un tour du coté des boutiques magiques égyptiennes. » Leur informa cette dernière.

« D'ailleurs, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher de manger si nous voulons avoir le temps de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. »

Ils finirent donc leur déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et une heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts à être emmenés par un taxi dans le centre de Louxor, à la recherche de ces boutiques magiques. Abou Sim Bel serait pour le lendemain.

Pour Croûtard, la journée ne serait pas tellement différente. Il la passerait dans la poche de Ron, à dormir, et qui sait, peut-être sortirait-il la tête de temps à autre pour jeter un coup d'œil à ces boutiques magiques. Mais à tous les coups, elles n'auraient rien de bien extraordinaires, contrairement au Chemin de Traverse ou Pré au Lard. En bref, aujourd'hui ne serait qu'un jour comme tant d'autres. Il dormirait, mangerait, dormirait, mangerait et dormirait encore un peu, sans oublier de manger. La routine quoi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait rester dans la poche de Ron. Ca lui rappelait l'arrivée de ce dernier à Poudlard, lors de la première année. Il n'avait vraiment pas la même délicatesse avec son pauvre vieux corps, comparé à Charlie, son premier maître.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Les jumeaux avaient bien évidemment fait des bêtises toute la journée. Ils avaient mangé dans une petite auberge anglaise au coin d'une petite rue marchande, où Bill les avait retrouvés. Ils avaient donc mangé un repas typiquement anglais. Croûtard avait pu terminer les restes de Ginny, qui n'avait pas fort appétit, Ron maître étant bien trop glouton pour penser à lui.

Après le repas, ils avaient été dans les boutiques magiques. On y trouvait de tout. Des livres, des capes, des chaudrons, des baguettes, des plumes, des parchemins, des chouettes, des hiboux, des chats, des rats, des crapauds, des chapeaux et même des objets qui contrent la magie noire comme des scrutoscopes et des glaces de l'ennemi, sans oublier, bien sur, toutes sortes de filtre. Rien de bien différent en comparaison à L'Angleterre, mais l'originalité résidait dans les formes des bouteilles et des chaudrons, les couleurs des parchemins, et cætera.

Ron avait acheté un scrutoscope pour offrir à Harry. Et il avait trouvé un petit livre sur les différents maléfices que les Egyptiens avaient fait dans les pyramides à offrir à Hermione.

Ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel vers 18h00, pour dîner au restaurent de l'hôtel. Ils avaient seulement pris quelques sandwichs. Le repas de midi leur restait encore sur l'estomac. Vers 21h, les adolescents rejoignirent leur chambre. Ron voulait envoyer une lettre à Harry pour lui raconter son séjour. Ainsi qu'à Hermione, bien évidemment.

Une fois dans la chambre, Croûtard alla rejoindre l'oreiller de son maître pour faire un petit somme. Une journée pareille, ça demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Il méritait donc bien un bon repos.

Mais la nuit ne fût pas si reposante que ça. Elle fût hantée par un cauchemar d'un homme à la longue chevelure noire qui riait diaboliquement, un rire presque semblable à un aboiement. Et ce cauchemar lui rappelait vaguement un évènement qui s'était passé 12 ans plus tôt, le soir d'Halloween.

Vers minuit, il se réveilla brusquement. Son front était en sueur. Enfin, autant que possible quand on est dans la peau d'un rat.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca va aller. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Sûrement le repas de midi qui me reste sur l'estomac. Rien de bien grave_.

Et il sombra de nouveau dans son sommeil.

Cependant, le reste de la nuit fût assez pénible pour notre rat. Il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner, reretourner et rereretourner sur l'oreiller de Ron.

Il continuait son cauchemar. Un gros chien noir courrait après un rat...

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil pointèrent le bout de leur nez à travers les rideaux, Croûtard était dans un état pitoyable. Il s'était rongé les griffes, avait mordu sa queue, et donc avait laissé la marque des ses deux dents avant à son extrémité. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, et on pouvait voir une très étrange lueur dans son regard. Non décidément, rien n'allait plus dans la vie de Croûtard. Ca n'allait pas bien de faire des cauchemars comme ça. Ah ! L'Egypte ne lui réussissait pas. Et loin de là, même !!!

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque Ron se réveilla, il fût presque soulagé de le voir et attendait avec impatience qu'ils descendent prendre le petit déjeuner. Quand Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Molly et Arthur étaient déjà là. Ils parlaient avec frénésie Sûrement de l'emploi du temps du jour.

« Tiens, tu es tombé du lit Ronny ? » Demanda Molly.

« Hum... Non. C'est plutôt Croûtard. Il agit bizarrement. Il n'a pas arrêté de bouger cette nuit. » Lui répondit Ron.

Au moment où Ron s'asseyait sur sa chaise, un hibou grand duc s'engouffrait dans la salle pour apporter La Gazette des Sorciers à Mr Weasley. Malgré leur statut de vacanciers, Arthur avait décidé de garder contact avec l'Angleterre en se faisant envoyer chaque jour le journal. « Pour les mots croisés à la fin » disait-il à sa femme quand celle-ci lui reprochait de n'être qu'à moitié en vacances.

Croûtard ne mangeait rien. Il avait comme une boule au creux de l'estomac. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait le rendre si nerveux ?? (nda : moi je sais ! moi je sais !!!) Mais la réponse ne se fit pas tellement attendre. Ron allait porter à sa bouche son bol de lait chaud quand Arthur Weasley recracha son café.

Il était pâle comme un linge.

« Que se passe-t-il Arthur ? » Demanda Molly.

Arthur, incapable de répondre, lui tendit le journal. Croûtard était sur la table et manqua de tomber en voyant la première page. En gros titre :

**« Sirius Black s'est évadé de la prison d'Azkaban ! »**

Croûtard tremblait de tous ses membres. Sirius Black. Comment avait-il pu... Personne n'avait jamais réussi à s'enfuir d'Az... ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Jamais Sirius n'aurait pu parvenir à s'échapper, si ??

Il tenta de se mordre pour se convaincre qu'il ne faisait qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Sirius ne pouvait pas s'être échappé. C'était tout simplement inimaginable, et Black était très bien gardé par les détraqueurs. Il n'avait aucune chance de leur échapper.

Il se mordit la patte, mais rien n'y fit. Il était toujours là, sur la table, devant La Gazette, et la photo de Sirius s'animait. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Sa vie venait de basculer.

Mais comment le passé avait-il pu ainsi le rattraper ?

(À suivre...)

**Petit blabla de fin :**

Je tiens juste à remercier Steamboat Wille pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, et modifié quelques petits passages. Steam ! Merci mille fois !!

Et puis, aussi merci à Myrrha de m'avoir donner tous les renseignements dont j'avais besoin pour l'écriture, parce que sans le tome 3, ce n'est pas très facile.

Ah ! J'allais oublier. Je fais aussi un grand coucou aux éclaireurs qui passeront par là !!

Et puis, ben pour tous les lecteurs courageux, qui auront lu jusqu'ici, une 'tite review pour me dire ce qui vous a déplu, et peut-être plu ??? S'viou plaît !!!


	2. Se souvenir du passé

**Petit Blabla de Roudoudou :**

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai pas grand chose de spécial à dire, c'est pourquoi je vais passer aux réponses aux reviews !

Tout d'abord,** Cassie** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Peter n'en a pas finit de souffrir et d'avoir peur. Ca ne fait que commencer ! Mouhahahahahahahahahahaha !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire ! ;)

Ensuite, il y a **Myrrha** ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments. Ca me touche beaucoup. Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Espérons qu'il arrive au niveau de tes espérances. ;)

C'est bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression de ne pas être bien originales. LOL

Passons maintenant à **Damien** ! Merci de trouver mon histoire originale ! Mais je crois que c'était un peu le but ! ;) Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de garder le même emploi du temps pour Croûtard de « manger, dormir, manger, dormir, manger, dormir, manger, dormir... ». LOL. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Sirius s'évade et que Pattenrond ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver, mais ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre. ;)

Et pour finir, **Steamboat Willie** ! Et bien me voilà en pleine rédaction de ce nouveau chapitre, et j'espère ne pas trop galérer. Merci pour tous tes encouragements. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !

Bon et bien maintenant, place au chapitre. Petite précision, ce sont des flash-back. Bonne lecture ! ;)

Ah et puis, j'allais oublier le disclaimer. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à JK Rowling et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

**Chapitre 1 : Se souvenir du passé...**

C'était à cause de cette semaine que tout avait commencé à mal tourner pour Pettigrow. Le petit Harry était né quelques mois plus tôt. James était très fier de sa famille. Il était fou amoureux de sa femme et totalement attendri par son fils. Mais la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait rage. Et les Potter étaient une cible du mage noir.

C'est pourquoi le baptême de Harry se ferait en toute intimité, dans un lieu tenu secret. C'est Dumbledore qui se chargerait de baptiser le bébé. Il n'y aurait que James et Lily, bien sur, le reste des maraudeurs et la meilleure amie de Lily. Sirius serait le parrain.

Peter venait de mettre sa robe de cérémonie. Dans une heure, il devrait être chez les Potter. Il n'était pas spécialement nerveux. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un baptême et il n'aurait qu'un rôle de spectateur. Il réajusta sa robe et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna et cria à travers le couloir :

« Je vais faire un tour M'man ! Je ne rentrerais pas tard.»

Puis il sorti. Ce n'était que le début du mois d'octobre, mais le temps n'était pas terrible. Le vent soufflait et les feuilles volaient dans l'air comme pour faire un ballet avant de se poser sur la chaussée. Le ciel était presque noir. Il y aurait de l'orage ce soir.

Pettigrow resserra sa cape au niveau du coup. Il ne faisait pas bien chaud ce soir. Sa baguette était bien cachée dans sa poche, et il la tenait fermement. De nos jours, on ne peut plus vraiment sortir en sécurité.

Il devait prendre un portoloin. Ce serait plus discret que transplaner ou utiliser le réseau de cheminée. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs rues, il arriva à destination. Il regarda sa montre.

« Encore cinq minutes. » se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Peter mis ses mains dans ses poches et resserra sa baguette. Il sentait une présence, sans pour autant pouvoir déterminer si elle était proche ou lointaine. Il regardait tout autour de lui. « Allez mon vieux, plus que deux minutes à tenir. »

Le vent soufflait toujours plus fort et le balai des feuilles s'accélérait. Le ciel était de plus en plus gris, et le brouillard commençait à tomber.

« C'est bien ma veine tiens. » se dit Croûtard pour lui-même.

Heureusement pour lui, il était l'heure. Il prit donc la veille canette de bière qui se trouvait à ses pied et au moment où le portoloin s'enclenchait, il cru apercevoir une silhouette au loin. Mais voilà que déjà il senti un tourbillon au niveau de son nombril et arriva dans une petite pièce faiblement éclairée. Il fût accueillit par un Sirius de très bonne humeur. Visiblement, ce jour était important pour lui, et il n'allait pas laisser la guerre lui gâcher son privilège de devenir officiellement le parrain du petit Harry.

« Ah enfin ! Tu es là Croûtard. Nous n'attendions plus que toi. La cérémonie va pouvoir commencer. »

Ils s'étreignirent rapidement, puis Sirius le poussa vers une porte. A l'intérieur, il y avait déjà Remus qui s'entretenait avec Lily. A côté, Dumbledore parlait avec Helen Norkwoods, la meilleure amie de Lily. James, quand à lui, se trouvait assis sur une chaise, son fils dans ses bras. Ils étaient tellement mignon tout le deux. James tenait une petite balle dorée qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un vif d'or. Visiblement, James s'attendait à ce que, plus tard, son fils ait les mêmes talents que lui au quidditch. Peter sourit devant cette image. Lily n'aurait pas finit de s'arracher les cheveux le jour où Harry aurait son premier balai. Il était à prévoir que des combats d'attrapeurs commenceraient très tôt à Godric' s Hollow.

« Ah ! Monsieur Pettigrow est arrivé : nous pouvons commencer. » Dit la voix du vieil Albus Dumbledore.

Tout le monde se leva. James donna Harry à Lily et se tint à leur côté. Sirius se mit de l'autre côté. Ils faisaient face à Albus.

Helen, Remus et Peter s'installèrent derrière eux. La cérémonie pouvait commencer...

Une heure plus tard, la joyeuse bande se retrouva dans la demeure des Potter. Il y avait de l'ambiance. Ils n'avaient pas tellement eu l'occasion de fêter la naissance du 1er enfant des maraudeurs. Il fallait bien se rattraper. Sirius essayait plus ou moins de draguer Helen, mais sans succès. Remus était sorti de table pour aller voir le petit Harry et le faire jouer avec son balai miniature. Lily les observait, totalement attendrie. De son côté, James, parlait avec le professeur Dumbledore. Sûrement d'une des nombreuses missions de l'ordre. James avait perdu toute trace de comportement enfantin à leur sortie de Poudlard. Il lui arrivait encore de plaisanter avec les maraudeurs, mais le fait d'être devenu mari et père lui avait fait réaliser qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour continuer de se comporter comme un enfant. Il était presque devenu plus sage que Remus. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Et la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrangeait rien.

Sirius, lui, n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours le même, à faire le fou, draguer à tout va, mais il était toujours aussi fidèle à James.

Peter observait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, et il était heureux. Heureux de tous ces visages rieurs, de cette joie de vivre qui régnait dans la pièce, heureux de voir tous ses amis aussi épanouis.

Cependant, quelque chose, en lui, lui disait que ça ne durerait pas. Que quelque chose avait changé. Et qu'il y avait peu de chance que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais autant profiter de cette soirée et se préoccuper après.

Il reprit son sourire et alla rejoindre Remus et Harry.

C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à son père. Le peu de cheveux qu'il avait déjà étaient noir de jais et indomptables. Cependant, il avait bel et bien les yeux de Lily, verts émeraude, miroir de son âme. Et ils reflétaient l'amour que lui portaient ses deux parents. Tous trois avaient été comblés par la vie, il n'y avait pas de doutes là-dessus.

La soirée passa vraiment à une vitesse folle. Et Peter avait promis à a sa mère de ne pas rentrer trop tard. De plus, il devrait se lever tôt pour aller travailler. Son patron était indulgent, certes, mais jusqu'à un certain point.

Il prit donc congé de ses amis à contre cœur. Le professeur Dumbledore lui prépara un portoloin et il arriva au même endroit qu'un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi.

Le vent soufflait toujours autant, mais il était plus frais. Même plutôt glacial. L'hiver approchait à grands pas...

Il pressa donc le pas afin de ne pas trop traîner dehors. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il quitta sa cape et son écharpe et monta directement dans sa chambre pour se coucher.

Il tomba dans un sommeil profond avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller. Le calme paisible de la nuit ne fût déranger que par ses ronflements bruyants.

Lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain matin, ce fût difficilement qu'il sorti du lit. C'était définitif, Peter n'était absolument pas du matin. Il descendit en traînant les pieds pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Et puis se lever pour aller faire un travail que l'on aime pas n'est pas vraiment motivant. A sa sortie de Poudlard, Peter n'avait pas fait d'étude. Il était immédiatement rentré dans la vie active. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment une bonne chose si l'on souhaite faire un métier qui nous plait. Mais il avait été rapidement engagé dans une boutique de vente d'équipement de quidditch afin de compter la marchandise. Il passait donc ses journées à compter les nouveaux arrivages de balais, souaffles, battes et autres équipements de quidditch. C'était aussi passionnant que compter les moutons avant de s'endormir. Il s'était d'ailleurs endormi plus d'une fois déjà et avait reçu eux avertissements.

Ce n'était pas bien payé, mais ça lui permettait d'aider sa mère à payer le loyer. Les Pettigrow n'étaient pas bien riches, et à sa mort, Mr Pettigrow n'avait laissé derrière lui que des dettes. Cela faisait déjà maintenant 10 ans.

Mrs Pettigrow travaillait comme serveuse au chaudron baveur. Elle aidait le vieux Tom et elle était aimée de tous.

C'était une femme très sympathique, mais rongée par tous les malheurs qui l'avaient frappée tout au long de sa vie.

Elle était d'ailleurs déjà dans la cuisine devant les fourneaux à préparer le petit déjeuné quand Peter pénétra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Peter ! Bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour maman. » Lui répondit Peter entre deux bâillements. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser et alla s'asseoir à la table.

« Tu es rentré tard hier soir. »

« Moui. J'étais avec James, Sirius et Remus. Et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Excuse-moi. »

« D'accord. Tiens mon chéri. Des œufs comme tu les aimes. »

Elle posa devant lui une assiette d'œufs brouillés et deux toasts.

« Bon appétit ! »

« Merci maman. »

Il se frotta les yeux et commença à manger.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortait de la maison et se rendait dans la boutique en transplanant. Il était déjà en retard.

« Vous êtes en retard Pettigrow ! » Lui lança Mr Edwards, son patron, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

« Je sais. J'en suis désolé. »

Il lui lança un regard désolé et se dirigea rapidement vers la remise. Il accrocha sa cape au portemanteau et se mit au travail. Mais c'était sans compter sur la fatigue qui refit surface. Il s'endormi donc sur le stock de battes qui venait d'arriver, après 3h de travail.

Bien sur, Mr Edwards, arriva à ce moment là, pour voir comment avançait le travail. ET il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur ce jour là.

Après maintes et maintes excuses de la part de Peter, Mr Edwards trancha. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

« Vous êtes viré Pettigrow ! »

Peter le regarda, complètement déboussolé. Mais il ne dit rien. Il retourna pour aller chercher sa cape et son écharpe, enfila le tout et sorti de la boutique, le visage las, les épaules courbées.

Il erra dans les rues du chemin de Traverse pendant plusieurs minutes avant de rentrer dans une taverne aux allures minables. Il s'installa au bar et commanda un whisky pur feu à l'aubergiste.

Ce dernier déposa son verre devant lui quelques minutes plus tard.

A une table, un peu plus loin, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris l'observait en silence.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller mon garçon. » Lui dit l'aubergiste.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Non seulement il passait une mauvaise journée, mais en plus un aubergiste lui tapait la conversation sur LE sujet qu'il voulait absolument éviter. Mais qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

Peter ne leva même pas la tête et grogna entre deux gorgées de whisky. L'aubergiste n'insista pas.

Cependant, la jeune femme s'approcha.

« Que diriez vous de venir vous joindre à moi Peter ? »

Peter. Il regarda la jeune femme mais ne sembla pas la reconnaître. Elle lui semblait pourtant familière. Comme si ses traits du visage lui rappelaient quelqu'un.

Il hocha la tête et la suivit. Il allait s'asseoir à la table où elle se trouvait un instant au paravent, mais elle l'arrêta.

« Pas ici. Nous serons mieux à côté pour discuter... »

Ils s'installèrent dans une petite pièce, peu éclairée. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Peter était assis dans un gros fauteuil et vu sa petite taille, cela lui donnait encore plus l'air d'une petite personne.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles personnes ne dit un seul mot. Peter baissait les yeux, mais jetait parfois de rapides coups d'oeils vers la jeune femme. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi lui rappelait-elle quelqu'un ? Et dans ce cas, qui lui rappelait-elle ?

Les questions fusaient dans son esprit. Et l'ambiance devenait pesante. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de suivre cette inconnue ? Il allait se décider à quitter la pièce quand elle parla.

« Tu te pose de nombreuses questions, n'est-ce pas Peter ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je me présente. Bellatrix Lestrange pour te servir ! »

Elle lui tendait la main et lui offrait son plus beau sourire. Il tendit également la main.

Bellatrix... Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose... Mais oui ! Bellatrix Black ! La cousine de Sirius !

« Peter, est-ce que tu connais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

**

* * *

**

C'est ce jour là que sa vie bascula. Le courage n'avait jamais été une véritable vertu chez Peter. Et il n'avait pas eu le courage de fuir. Il était resté là, à écouter le discours de Bellatrix. Et elle était plutôt convaincante. Après tout, c'était vrai. Dans le monde, où était le bien, om était le mal ? Il n'y avait que le pouvoir.

Et Peter venait de choisir son camp. Bien sur, il ne devait rien révéler à ses amis. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas compris. C'était son choix !

Les mois passaient et Peter espionnait toujours pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Officiellement, il était toujours membre de l'ordre du phénix. Mais officieusement...

Il y avait eu cette réunion, la semaine dernière où Dumbledore avait tenu à parler aux Maraudeurs à la fin de la séance. Il avait l'air plus vieux et plus las qu'à l'habitude. Le vieux directeur regardait ses quatre anciens élèves comme quatre adolescents qu'il aurait voulu préserver. Cependant, son regard triste montrait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il inspira un bon coup et se lança.

« Je sais que c'est difficile à apprendre, mais je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous prévenir, James. »

Le vieux directeur regardait désormais James d'un air grave. Peter eu soudain peur. Il savait. Il devrait être plus prudent.

« Nos recherches démontrent que l'un de vos trois amis est un traître et qu'il vous espionne pour le compte de Voldemort. »

James eu beaucoup de difficultés à avaler le coup. Ca se voyait sur son visage. Lui qui avait tout pour être heureux, une femme aimante, un fils et des amis merveilleux... C'est d'ailleurs ça qui énervait Peter. James avait tout de la vie parfaite. Mais lui... Il ne roulait pas sur l'or, vivait encore avec sa mère, était au chômage... Dumbledore venait de le ramener James à la triste réalité.

Peter pris son air le plus surpris possible, pour ne pas être tout de suite démasqué.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence lourd, James se décida à prendre la parole.

« Vous vous trompez ! » Lança-t-il au professeur Dumbledore.

« Si tu savais comme j'aimerais me tromper ce soir, James... Mais les faits sont là. L'un de tes proches espionne ta famille et fait des comptes rendus réguliers à Voldemort. »

Ce devait être la première fois que le vieil homme tutoyait James. Et on sentit le cœur de James se fendre. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Dumbledore venait d'utiliser la deuxième personne du singulier.

**

* * *

**

Les mois passèrent. Peter se montrait toujours très prudent dans son espionnage. Il avait parfois des doutes et regrettait son choix. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le laisserait jamais retourner sa veste. A moins de lui donner sa vie. Et ce n'état pas franchement le genre d'issue que Peter imaginait.

Les maraudeurs ne se retrouvaient jamais tous ensemble. Seulement en petit groupe de deux. Parfois trois, mais c'était un maximum. James ne voulait pas refuser la visite de ses amis, mais il craignait pour sa femme et pour son fils. Il se méfiait donc beaucoup de Remus et Peter. Comme par hasard. Jamais il ne remettrait en cause la parole de Sirius, la parole de son frère...

Peter était jaloux. Certes, il s'entendait très bien avec chacun des maraudeurs, mais jamais il n'y avait eu la même infinité entre lui et un autre qu'entre James et Sirius. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables. Il y avait juste eu le départ qui fût un peu difficile. C'était impensable qu'un Potter puisse un jour faire confiance à un Black... Et pourtant.

N'empêche, c'était injuste. Pourquoi lui n'avait pas le droit d'avoir un ami aussi proche qu'un frère, tout comme James et Sirius ? Il ne le méritait pas ? Il y avait bien Remus qui l'avait toujours aidé, mais il n'y avait jamais eu la même complicité entre eux que pour Patmol et Cornedrue.

Et ça, ça avait toujours fait mal à Peter. Il les admirait tant, mais jamais il n'avait eu les finalités qu'il aurait désirées.

Aujourd'hui, Peter doutait vraiment de son choix. Etait-il toujours un maraudeur alors qu'il les trahissait tous ? Mais dans un monde aussi impitoyable, il voulait survivre, et avoir sa place. Or, on lui avait proposé une place... et le pouvoir. Et pour cela, il devait sacrifier son amitié envers les maraudeurs. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne profitait jamais d'eux. Ils se voyaient toujours. Plus tous ensemble, mais ils se voyaient quand même.

**

* * *

**

Et puis le grand jour arriva. James avait donné rendez-vous à Peter dans un lieu secret. Il devait lui parler. Peut-être qu'il savait. Ils avaient découvert que c'était lui qui donnait des renseignements à Voldemort depuis presque un an. Et il voulait s'expliquer avec lui.

Il n'osait partir. Il savait que James serait dans une colère noire. Et peut-être même qu'il voudrait le tuer. Il ne comprendrait jamais son choix. Lui-même le comprenait-il ?

Il était anxieux. Peut-être même plus que quand il devait aller LE voir. Après tout, il connaissait James depuis 10 ans. Il était plus facile de subir la colère d'un sorcier que l'on aime pas que la colère de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais il devait assumer. Bon sang ! Où était donc passé le peu de son courage gryffondorien ?

Il respira un grand coup, se transforma en rat, appuya sur le nœud de la racine du saule cogneur et pénétra dans le labyrinthe conduisant au saule cogneur. La traversée semble durer une éternité. Il avait repris sa forme humaine. Son cœur battait horriblement vite, et des perles des sueurs perlaient sur son front. Il était vraiment trop nerveux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme.

Enfin, il arriva devant la porte. Ou peut-être déjà arrivait-il devant la porte ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait hâte que cela se termine. Mais voulait-il vraiment que ça commence ?

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa pour ouvrir la porte. Il pénétra dans la cabane hurlante. Le parquet grinçait. La poussière et les toiles d'araignées avaient élu domicile dans la vieille cabane. Il éternua. Il avait toujours été allergique à la poussière.

Il pénétra dans ce qui aurait pu correspondre au salon. Il y avait deux vieux fauteuils qui avaient été lacérés à grand coup de griffe par Lunard, durant ses transformations mensuelles. Le canapé d'à côté se trouvait exactement dans le même état.

James état assis sur l'un des fauteuils. Sirius, lui était allongé sur la canapé.

Si en plus Sirius était là, il était sur de ne jamais sortir vivant d'ici. Il dégluti difficilement mais tenta néanmoins un petit sourire.

« Salut les gars ! Ca va bien ? »

Ses deux... amis ? Répondirent à son sourire et se levèrent.

« Hey ! Queudver ! » S'écria Sirius avant de l'étreindre.

James lui souriait à pleine dent.

« Ca va très bien Pete ! Et toi, le voyage n'a pas été trop difficile ? » Lui demanda ce dernier.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur le canapé et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Peter était désormais détendu. Mais quelque chose continuait de le perturber. Pourquoi James lui avait demandé de venir alors ?

« Au fait Queudver, tu dois te demander pourquoi on t'as fait venir. » Commença James.

« Et bien c'est très simple. Tu te souviens quand Dumbledore nous a contacté pour nous dire qu'il soupçonnait l'un des maraudeurs de m'espionner ? Et bien voilà. Avec Sirius, nous pensons que l'espion, c'est... Remus. »

James avait prononcé ce nom d'un ton las. Comme s'il avait du mal à l'admettre et qu'il ne voulait pas y croire.

« Bien sur, nous pensons également que nous pouvons nous tromper, mais que dans ce cas précis, aucun maraudeur n'a trahis les siens. »

Il y eu un lourd silence dans la salle. Quelque part, Peter s'en voulait énormément que James et Sirius puissent soupçonner Remus. Après tout, c'était celui le plus... le moins... celui qui n'aurait jamais trahis les maraudeurs. Celui qui avait toujours eu peur de perdre cette amitié qui les liait.

Mais d'un autre côté, il voyait que James et Sirius avaient confiance en lui. Et ça, ça le touchait profondément.

« Peter... » Commença James. « J'ai vu le professeur Dumbledore hier. Et il pense qu'il vaut mieux que Lily, Harry et moi, nous nous cachions. Nous sommes vraiment trop exposés et Lily et Harry pourraient être des cibles trop faciles pour Voldemort. C'est pourquoi il m'a proposé de faire un sortilège de « fidelitas ». Et pour cela, il me faut un gardien des secrets. »

« Oh. Et je suppose que tu as choisit Sirius. C'est un bon choix James ! » Lui assura Peter.

« Et bien justement, non. Sirius a eu une autre idée. »

« Ah... Et laquelle ? » Demanda Peter.

« Je pensais qu'il faudrait faire un coup de bluff. » Répondit Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par un coup de bluff ? » S'étonna Peter.

« Et bien... Vois-tu, si Voldemort apprenait que James avait un gardien des secrets, il penserait forcément à moi. Et bon, même si je mourrais pour James, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de subir le sortilège d'»imperium » et entraîner la mort de mon meilleur ami, sa femme et son fils. Alors j'ai proposé à James de te choisir toi. »

**

* * *

**

Peter n'en revenait pas. Ils lui proposaient de devenir le gardien des secrets des Potter ?

C'est la tête pleine d'émotions qu'il rentra chez lui. Il avait accepté et le sortilège avait été jeté. Il était le gardien des secrets de James, Lily et Harry. Lui seul pouvait révéler où ils se trouvaient. Mais à quel prix ? Même s'il le voulait, jamais il ne pourrait cacher au Seigneur des Ténèbres comment trouver les Potter. Mais voulait-il vraiment protéger ses anciens amis ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il en était sur. Ils n'étaient plus amis comme avant. Il ne ressentait plus la même joie lorsqu'il se trouvait en leur compagnie. Pourtant, pouvait-il vraiment tirer un trait sur ces sept années d'amitié ? Ils avaient été tout pour lui pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard. Ils l'avaient protégé des Serpentards. Ils l'avaient aidé à s'améliorer en cours. Ils… ils lui avaient offert leur amitié. Cette amitié comptait-elle toujours aujourd'hui ?

C'est l'esprit torturé qu'il s'endormit pour un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain soir, il reçut la visite de la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, mais à qui il avait juré fidélité. Et pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, on sert ou on meurt. Peter devait donc servir, car il n'avait franchement aucunement l'intention de mourir. Ca pouvait paraître égoïste, mais c'était comme ça. Il était prêt à sacrifier la vie des autres pour préserver la sienne. Même si ces vies sacrifiées étaient celles de ses amis. A cet instant, il ne s'aimait pas beaucoup. Il se rendait compte à quel point il pouvait être lâche. Mais face à son Maître, pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Il poussa un profond soupir, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée afin de mettre sa cape et son écharpe. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il dit :

« Ils sont à Godric's Hollow. »

Il venait de marquer la fin des Maraudeurs. Il le savait. Et peut-être ne pourrait-il jamais plus se regarder dans un miroir. Maintenant il était trop tard.

**

* * *

**

La suite, tout le monde la connaît. Le Seigneur des Ténèbre s'est rendu chez les Potter, a tué James, puis Lily s'est sacrifié afin de sauver son fils et le sort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'est retourné contre lui. Il a disparu.

Le lendemain, Peter savait que Sirius partirait à sa recherche. Il avait tout prévu. S'il voulait rester en vie, il n'avait pas de choix. Il n'était pas retourné chez lui. Il savait que Sirius l'y attendrait sûrement après avoir pleuré pendant un bon moment la mort de son meilleur ami. Le plan de du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu. Il n'avait pas survécu. Et Peter ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre normalement avec Sirius... Il le savait. Alors il n'avait pas le choix.

Il alla en plein milieu d'une rue londonienne. Sirius suivait sa trace et il le savait. Il l'aperçut, là-bas, au coin de la rue. Il couru à sa rencontre et cria :

« Lily et James, Sirius ! Comment as-tu pu ? »

Il ne jouait pas si mal la comédie. Tout le monde le fixait. La surprise se lisait sur le visage de Sirius. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le grand, le beau, le fort Sirius Black n'aurait jamais imaginé que le pauvre petit Peter Pettigrow aurait pu les trahir. Alors c'était le moment ou jamais d'agir, de profiter de cet effet de surprise.

Il continuait d'hurler à quel point Sirius pouvait être lâche et traître. Il avait sa main derrière le dos, sorti son couteau d'une main et pointa sa baguette de l'autre, récita une formule, se coupa un doigt et se transforma. Et sous la forme d'un rat, il s'enfuit...

Tout se passa très vite. Douze moldus furent tués. Sirius fut arrêté et enfermé à Azkaban à vie. Il n'avait même pas été jugé. Tout le monde le croyait mort. Il avait même été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin. A titre posthume, bien évidemment. Le jour de sa décoration fût la dernière fois qu'il vit sa mère. Après cela, il erra un temps dans les égouts. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rester éloigner du monde sorcier, de son monde. Par il ne savait pas encore quel miracle, il parvint à se faire adopter par une famille de sorcier dans laquelle il vécut des jours paisibles. Il s'agissait de la famille Weasley.


	3. Douze longues années

**Petit blabla de Roudoudou: **

J'ai été longue, hein? Je sais. Mais quand on n'a pas d'inspiration, ben on n'a pas d'inspiration. Alors on attend le retour de Miss Inspiration-Qui-Part-Et-Qui-Revient-Quand-L'envie-Lui-En-Dit. Donc je ne vais pas monopoliser la parole très longtemps. Je tiens juste à dire merci, merci, merci et encore merci à mes fidèles lecteurs-éclaireurs:** Cassie, Myrrha **et** Damien**!

Bonne lecture!

**--Douze longues années-- **

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Douze ans. Douze longues années depuis lesquelles il se maudissait pour sa stupidité. Il était sans doute devenu fou. Quoiqu'il l'était peut-être déjà avant son emprisonnement. Porter le nom des Black apportait déjà de la folie. Et lui, Sirius Black, n'avait, hélas, pas échappé à la règle. Le canard boiteux de la noble famille de sang pur des Black avait aussi hérité de leur folie.

Quel jour était-il? Lundi? Mardi? Peut-être mercredi. De quel mois? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Alors quand à savoir l'heure… A Azkaban, le jour était comme la nuit. L'été comme l'hiver. Le soleil dégageait autant de chaleur que la lune. Même les repas ne permettaient pas de se repérer. Ils étaient tous identiques. Un peu d'eau avec du pain sec.

Sur les murs de sa cellule, de nombreux petits bâtons étaient gravés sur la pierre. Chaque jour, un nouveau trait venait s'ajouter. Mais il n'était plus capable de les compter. Et puis, lorsqu'il s'évanouissait, il ne savait jamais combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Peut-être seulement quelques heures, plusieurs jours, ou peut-être même une ou deux semaines. En tout cas, il avait perdu le compte il y a déjà plusieurs années. Tout ce qu'il savait, C'est qu'il pourrissait sa vie ici, et que c'était ici qu'il la finirait. Avec la joie d'être accompagné de plusieurs détraqueurs.

Il frissonna. Oh non! Il n'aimait vraiment pas cet endroit. De toute façon, personne ne pourrait jamais aimer cet endroit. Et puis, les gens qui venaient ici n'étaient pas là pour passer des vacances au soleil. Bien au contraire. Tous devenaient fous. Mais pas lui. En tout cas, pas tellement plus qu'il ne l'était en arrivant ici douze ans plus tôt. C'était bizarre. Cette sensation de lucidité toujours présente, alors que tant d'autres hurlaient, pleuraient et suppliaient de leur ôter la vie une bonne fois pour toute. Lui non. Bien sur, il ne supportait pas la présence des détraqueurs. De trop mauvais souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire à chaque fois. Son enfance au square Grimmaurd, sa culpabilité d'avoir dit à Rogue comment passer le Saule Cogneur et d'avoir mis en danger la vie de Remus, et celle de James par la même occasion, d'autres souvenirs tout aussi horrible. Mais le pire resterait sans doute celui de cette nuit-là. Ce trente et un octobre 1981. Lorsqu'il avait compris que le traître n'était pas Remus, mais Peter. Lorsqu'il était arrivé trop tard et avait trouvé la maison en ruine. Le corps froid et sans vie de son meilleur ami. Les beaux yeux verts de Lily vide de toute expression.

Mais il tenait, et ne cédait pas à la folie. Il se savait innocent. Sa seule raison de vivre était désormais la vengeance. Il ne savait pas comment, mais un jour, il tuerait Peter Pettigrow, pour les avoir trahi et avoir entraîné la mort de ses meilleurs amis. Il se l'était juré après avoir compris qu'il avait tout perdu, et qu'il finirait ses jours à Azkaban.

Un détraqueur se posta devant sa cellule. Puis un deuxième. Peut-être même un troisième. Le froid l'envahit de nouveau. Il se senti fléchir. Des voix résonnaient dans sa tête. Des cris. Puis une forme apparue devant lui. Une femme. Pas très grande. Les cheveux noirs. Un poing sur la hanche. Un bras tendu vers lui. Non! Pas elle! Pas aujourd'hui!

Dans un effort surhumain, il se transforma en un gros chien noir. Ses mauvais souvenirs s'estompèrent, et il se coucha en boule dans un coin de la cellule. Il tremblait, mais sa respiration se calmait peu à peu. Les détraqueurs semblèrent s'éloigner. Mais des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Il n'eut donc d'autres choix que de reprendre forme humaine.

Sa transformation lui fit perdre un peu d'énergie. Il s'allongea donc sur la vieille banquette qui lui servait de lit. Les pas se rapprochèrent. Il lui sembla même entendre des voix. A moins que ça ne soit des restes de ses souvenirs.

«… Bien sur Monsieur le Ministre. Les Détraqueurs ont leurs effets sur lui. Vous pensez bien! Depuis douze ans qu'il est là…» Disait une voix.

«Serait-il possible de le voir un moment, Monsieur Dantes?» Demanda une autre voix qui semblait familière à Sirius.

«Bien entendu Monsieur le Ministre. Voilà. Nous arrivons devant sa cellule.» Répondit monsieur Dantes.

Il y eu un bruit de clé, puis un déclic et la porte s'ouvra. Un faible rayon de lumière pénétra dans la pièce et deux silhouettes se dessinèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sirius dû se mettre la main devant les yeux pour se cacher de cette source de lumière, aussi faible soit-elle. Ses yeux n'étaient que trop habitués à l'obscurité.

La silhouette, qui semblait être celle de Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, s'approcha.

«Bonjour Black.»

«Monsieur le Ministre.» Répondit Sirius. Sa voix était rauque. Il était rare qu'il ait eu à parler durant toutes ces années passées à Azkaban.

«Monsieur Dantes, veuillez nous laisser je vous pris.» Demanda Fudge en se tournant vers le gardien.

«Mais Monsieur le Monsieur le Ministre, c'est contre nos règles. Nous ne nous permettons pas de laisser des visiteurs, encore plus lorsqu'ils sont de votre grade, seuls avec des prisonniers.» Répliqua Dantes, peu rassurer de voir le ministre rester seul dans une cellule avec le plus grand criminel et soit disant plus grand partisan de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Sirius sourit devant tant d'inquiétude de la part du gardien.

Le regard du ministre le dissuada de toute discussion. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il ajouta:

«Je serais dans le couloir, si jamais il y a un problème…»

«…Je vous appellerais. Bien entendu Monsieur Dantes.» Rajouta Fudge, un regard bienveillant.

La porte se referma, et Fudge s'installa sur une vieille chaise qui se trouvait devant la petite table de la cellule, sur laquelle il y déposa sa lampe, ainsi qu'un exemplaire de La Gazette des Sorciers.

Sirius se leva et pris place sur le tabouret pour se retrouver face au ministre.

«Que me vaut cette visite Monsieur le Ministre?» Demanda Sirius.

«Oh! Rien en particulier. Ma visite mensuelle des prisonniers d'Azkaban. Et comme cela faisait déjà un petit moment que je n'étais pas venu vous voir, je me suis dit qu'un petit détour jusqu'à votre cellule ne serait pas mal.» Lui répondit le Ministre.

«Ah!» Ce fut tout ce que Sirius trouva à répondre. En fait, son regard ne cessait d'aller jusqu'à l'exemplaire de la Gazette. Il se demandait quelles étaient les nouvelles du monde sorcier.

«Vous m'avez l'air plutôt en forme.» Commença le ministre.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il répondre de toute manière? Oui, ça va très bien. Je ne fais pas de cauchemar. Je coule des jours très heureux dans ma cellule et je ne rêve pas de me venger de mon emprisonnement alors que je suis innocent. Non, ça n'était pas vraiment le genre de réponse approprié. Et de toute façon, il voulait économiser le peu de salive qu'il avait. Sa gorge était plus que sèche, et prononcer le moindre mot lui faisait un mal de chien au niveau des cordes vocales. Autant parler pour des choses intelligentes.

«Je peux?» Demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt l'exemplaire de la Gazette. «C'est pour les mots croisés.»

«Bien sur. Je vous le laisse.» Lui répondit Fudge.

«Merci.» Il le prit et le déposa sur le coin de la table. Il le lirait lorsque Fudge aura terminé sa visite de courtoisie. «Comment se porte le monde magique?Les détraqueurs ne parlent pas beaucoup.»

Le ministre frissonna à l'évocation des gardiens d'Azkaban. Mais il répondit cependant à la question de Sirius.

«Très bien. La vie est paisible. Il n'y a aucun problème à noter. En fait, je pourrais même dire que la communauté magique se porte à merveille.»

«Bien. C'est une bonne chose.» Déclara Sirius.

«Black, j'ai été très heureux de vous rendre visite, mais je vais devoir vous quitter. Je dois encore aller voir deux ou trois prisonniers avant de me rendre à une réunion.»

Sirius se leva, par pure politesse et salua le ministre qui appelait monsieur antes pour que ce dernier vienne lui ouvrir.

«Au plaisir Black!» Lança Fudge, avant de remettre son chapeau melon.

«Bonne fin de journée Monsieur le Ministre.»

La porte se referma, et l'obscurité regagna la cellule de Sirius. Il lui fallu donc attendre quelques minutes pour que ses yeux s'habituent avant de commencer sa lecture de la Gazette des Sorciers.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il prit le journal pour commencer sa lecture. Il passa la première page. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de savoir qui avait gagné la cagnotte du tirage au sort de la Gazette de cette année? Absolument rien!

Il tourna la page et lu les articles qui suivaient. Rien de bien passionnant. Un mois de juillet plutôt calme, aucunes catastrophes à l'horizon. Le Ministre avait raison. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.

Il se lança donc dans la résolution du mot croisé de la dernière page. Il y passe près de deux heures. Il n'avait jamais été stupide, mais ces douze dernières années, il s'était ramolli le cerveau. Il n'avait réussi à trouver que la moitié des mots, et avait l'impression que son cerveau tournait à la vitesse d'un escargot. Il détestait cette sensation. Il avait l'impression de devenir un vrai légume. Lui qui avait dans les meilleures notes à Poudlard, il était descendu bien bas.

Il passa une main de ses cheveux gras et broussailleux et murmura un «Pire que les cheveux de Snivellus!». Sirius n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller dans son apparence. Même s'il n'avait jamais été en accord avec les idéaux de sa famille, il avait toujours eu un minimum d'éducation, et être présentable était pour lui indispensable. Bien sur, il pouvait se débarbouiller le visage de temps à autres, mais pas question de se laver les cheveux, ni de les couper, et encore moins de se raser la barbe.

A ce moment là, un plateau glissa sous sa porte. Ah! Le repas! Perdu dans les mots croisés et ses réflexions, il en avait oublié sa faim croissante. Il se jeta dessus. Il attrapa le pichet d'eau et bu une gorgée, puis avala un morceau de pain. Non, vraiment! Ce repas était très loin de ceux qu'il avait à Poudlard, le dimanche midi chez James et la cuisine de Lily. Ces souvenirs lui donnèrent le cafard et il abandonna sa miche de pain. Il termina juste son pichet d'eau et retourna sur sa banquette pour dormir un peu.

Son sommeil ne fût pas de tout repos. Dans ses rêves, James et Lily vinrent lui rendre visite pour lui reprocher d'avoir tirer des conclusions trop hâtives sur le traître des Maraudeurs. Puis ce fût au tour de Remus de lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un raté et qu'il ne valait pas mieux que tous les autres Black. Vint ensuite Harry. Enfin, une vague image de ce que devait être son filleul aujourd'hui. Il lui reprocha d'être responsable du meurtre de ses parents et de sa mauvaise vie chez son oncle et sa tante, car il était évident que jamais Harry n'aurait pu vivre heureux chez la maudite sœur de Lily. Et pour finir, il eu droit à une image de Peter le montrant du doigt en rigolant et mettant en avant son tatouage de Mangemort sur son avant bras.

Sur cette dernière image, Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et se précipita sur la première page de la Gazette. Il observa longuement la photo dans les moindres détails, et c'est là qu'IL le vit! Sur l'épaule d'un des garçons roux. Un gros rat, auquel il manquait un doigt.

Sirius lu l'article et devint horrifié. Le jeune garçon sur lequel se tenait Queudever était à Poudlard. Il avait l'âge d'Harry et appartenait à la maison de Gryffondor. Sûrement comme Harry.

Il poussa un cri de rage et jeta le journal par terre. Il se transforma en Patmol et se laissa aller dans sa cellule pour se défouler. Toutes pensées l'abandonnèrent et seule sa colère persistait sous sa forme animagus. Il tourna en rond, courra, sauta sur la table, puis sur la banquette, s'élança contre le mur et se mordit même la patte dans l'espoir de se soulager. Mais rien n'y fit. Il s'allongea sur la banquette en reprenant forme humaine avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité, ponctué par des «Il est à Poudlard! Il est à Poudlard!».

A son réveil, il avait une mine encore plus affreuse qu'il n'avait déjà. Si c'était possible. En plus de la terreur qui avait creusé son visage, vieillit prématurément par douze ans dans cet endroit maudit, de nouvelles cernes avaient pris place au bas de se yeux. Il était vraiment loin de ressembler à ce qu'il aurait dût être à trente-cinq ans.

Une bassine avait été déposée sur sa table pendant son sommeil. Il s'en approcha pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et se débarbouiller le corps.

Il tenta de reprendre les mots croisés en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder la première page, mais sans succès. Il voyait des rats de partout.

En parlant de rat, il y en avait justement un qui venait de pénétrer dans sa cellule. Il se transforma aussitôt et chien et se jeta dessus. Il en fit bien vite de la bouillie. Il pensait se soulager dans ce geste, mais son état fût encore pire après cela. Il se sentait terriblement coupable et ne pensait qu'à sorti d'ici au plus vite pour protéger Harry et se venger de Pettigrow. Mais comment? Personne n'avait jamais réussit à s'évader d'Azkaban. C'était impossible. Il y avait des détraqueurs de partout. Et après, il fallait réussir à rejoindre le rivage. Il n'avait pas assez d'énergie. Serait-il suicidaire au point d'affronter une armée de détraqueurs, puis de nager plusieurs milles? Non. Vu son état, il ne tiendrait jamais.

C'est à ce moment qu'il songea à faire appel à… Patmol! Sous sa forme canine, les effets des détraqueurs étaient plus faibles sur lui. Et vu sa maigreur, il passerait facilement lorsque les créatures viendraient reprendre la bassine et son plateau. Il devrait agir vite.

Tout son plan se mettait en place dans son esprit. Une nouvelle étincelle était apparue dans ses iris. Une volonté qu'il pensait depuis longtemps perdue. Son esprit de vengeance était de retour!

Il mangea toute la miche de pain et n'en laissa pas une miette. Il fit de même avec l'eau. Il regarda même par trois fois s'il ne restait pas une goutte d'eau au fond du pichet. Il était inutile de gaspiller tout ce qui pourrait lui apporter de l'énergie.

Il tenta de se reposer, mais sans succès. Tant pis. Il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil tant qu'il ne serait pas en dehors de ces murs.

Les heures passèrent lentement, très lentement, durant lesquels Sirius avait son esprit fixé sur sa future vengeance. Il était rentré dans un état d'euphorie incontrôlable.

En fin de journée, semblait-il à Sirius, un frisson le parcoura. L'un d'eux approchait. C'était le moment où jamais. Dans un pop, il se transforma en chien et alla se poster à côté de la porte.

Le cœur de Patmol battait la chamade. Il était à la fois anxieux et excité à l'idée de pouvoir être libre. L'arrivée du détraqueur lui sembla durer à la fois une éternité et une lapse de temps extrêmement court.

Il y eu un déclic dans la serrure.

Patmol respira un bon coup.

La poignée de la porte se baissa.

C'était maintenant ou jamais!

La porte s'ouvra pour laisser place à un détraqueur. Le gros chien noir se précipita hors de la cellule le plus discrètement possible et parti à la recherche de la sortie. Il se fit le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer les détraqueurs. Mais ceux-ci étaient trop occuper à aspirer les souvenirs joyeux des autres prisonniers.

Il passa près d'une heure à parcourir la forteresse d'Azkaban avant d'enfin apercevoir la sortie. Il se cacha dans un coin pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Il huma l'air à plusieurs reprises. Il inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises, puis…

Il couru jusqu'à la porte et se retrouva hors de la forteresse qui lui avait servit d'habitation pendant douze très longues années. Ça y est! Il était libre!

La nuit était tombée, comme il l'espérait. Il passa donc inaperçu au milieu des rochers avant de plonger dans l'eau. Elle était douce. Il nagea pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de gagner le rivage. Même les vagues ne l'empêchaient d'avancer. Il arriva enfin sur le bord et resta un moment allongé sur la côte pour reprendre son souffle et savourer ces premiers instants de liberté.

Dès que son rythme cardiaque retrouva une vitesse plutôt normale, il se releva et s'éloigna le plus possible de cet endroit. Son seul but désormais était de mettre le plus de distance entre cette île maudite et lui.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Il ne s'arrêtait que la nuit pour se reposer quelques heures avant de reprendre la route. Il voulait perdre le moins de temps possible. Sa disparition avait déjà fait la une de tous les journaux sorciers et même moldus. Il était tombé sur la une de la Gazette des Sorciers et d'un journal moldu: le Sun. Ces deux journaux annonçaient, pour l'un, l'évasion du sorcier le plus dangereux de la communauté magique: le bras droit de Voldemort: Sirius Black. Le Sun, lui, annonçait qu'un dangereux criminel s'était évadé et qu'il était armé d'un… heu… pistolet. Faisait-il peur à ce point à la Communauté magique pour que le ministère ait averti les moldus? En tout cas, il ne prendrait pas le risque d'être renvoyé là-bas. Pas tant que Peter sera toujours en vie et près d'Harry.

Harry. Il se rendait d'ailleurs à Little Whining dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir avant de diriger vers le nord pour rejoindre Poudlard. Il y serait dans la soirée.

La nuit était tombée sur la petite ville du sud de l'Angleterre. Tout était calme. Enfin presque. Il semblait y avoir un peu d'agitation au numéro quatre du quartier de Privet Drive. Des cris résonnaient et soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour faire place à un adolescent plutôt maigrichon, qui tirait derrière lui une énorme valise et une cage pour oiseau vide.

Le jeune garçon marchait vite. Enfin, le plus vite possible que lui permettait sa valise qu'il tirait et la cage qu'il portait sous son bras libre.

Patmol le suivit à distance. Soudain, l'adolescent s'arrêta sur le bord du trottoir. C'était lui. Harry. Il en était sur. Le portrait craché de son père. Patmol s'approcha un peu plus et Harry releva la tête. Ses yeux! D'un vert émeraude, profond. Les mêmes que ceux de Lily!

Soudain, il leva sa baguette et Sirius s'éloigna. Il ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Que se passerait-il si on le retrouvait avec le dernier des Potter? On l'accuserait de vouloir terminer ce que son soit disant Maître avait commencé. Une boule d'amertume se forma au fond de sa gorge. Lui, le meilleur ami de James. Accusé de l'avoir trahit, de l'avoir vendu lui et Lily à Voldemort. Tout ça pourquoi? Parce qu'il était un Black. Fils d'une famille réputée d'être favorable aux idées de Voldemort et frère d'un mangemort. Bref, le coupable parfait. Après tout, qui aurait pu croire que le gentil petit Peter aurait pu faire le coup? Personne. Et c'est lui qui avait tout pris.

Il s'arrêta près d'un arbre. C'est fout ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à son père. Mais avec les magnifiques yeux de Lily. Et lui, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'est lui faire peur. Quel parrain il faisait. Mais maintenant qu'il était libre, il ferait ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a 12 ans: le protéger! Et Peter n'avait pas intérêt à tenter quoique ce soit! Parce qu'il serait là! Prêt à tout pour venger James et Lily et se faire pardonner de n'avoir pas su les protéger comme il aurait dû.

Il était déterminé. Il se leva et s'éloigna de Little Whining. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester. Il quitta donc la ville et se dirigea vers le Nord. Il marcherait sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne Poudlard et une fois là-bas, il attendrait le moment propice pour retrouver Queudver. Oui. Après douze longues années de folie, il pourrait enfin mettre sa vengeance à exécution!

… à suivre…


End file.
